story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Florian (AFCoD)
Florian (フロー Furō, lit. "Flow") is a bachelor in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Florian is a mischievous, yet outgoing rancher who loves his supermarket. He has a "cool" way of talking and loves adventures. Despite his rough and wild exterior, he is truly a sweet and caring boy with good intentions. Alhough Florian may come across to some as self-centered, he is extroverted and embraces friendship without hesitation. He is also passionate and keen to equal his friends. If the player chooses not to marry Florian, Angie will become the rival for his affection. Both have a dream of becoming the strongest person in the town, and they also share the same energetic, passionate personality. Below is a brief description about getting married in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams''. For more information, click here.'' David lives in Heartful City from the beginning of game, therefore the player can begin interacting with him right away. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their happiness points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Florian's case; a Rose Bouquet), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player may have two children. Before he is married, Florian lives in Yellowtail Ranch with Hilde. He rarely ventures out of his home, except working at Flow Market, even if the weather is bad. After the player marries Florian, he will live with her. He still at home most of the day, only to look around her house area and go to the supermarket. After Florian marries Angie, he will live in the mansion. Florian is home most of the day, only to look around the mansion and go to the supermarket, even if the weather is bad. Florian's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Florian when he reaches 1 flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Florian obtained a Yak Milk from one of his cows that he wanted to give to the player. If the player accepts Florian's present, he will be happy and their relationship increases. If his gift is rejected, Florian will be upset, and the player will lose -1000 XP with him. ---- Requirement: Florian has a Purple Flower or higher ---- Requirement: Florian has a Blue Flower or higher ---- Food-ercise: Cheese Omelette! The purpose of Florian's first request is to bring him a Cheese Omelette. Players can make the cooked dish themselves by combining Egg + Butter + Cheese. The easier way is to just buy it, which is sold at Candy Pop Apartment for 850 Cash. Completing this request will increase the player's affection with Florian by +4000 XP, and it is necessary to marry him for female players. ---- Give Something to Kyle for Me The purpose of this event is to deliver a present to Jasper. It must be finished within 1 day. ---- Let's Play Hide-and-Seek The event begins when Florian approaches the player. Upon agreeing (which results +5000 SP), the screen will then fade and show them at the beach, where two or three randomly chosen residents and the player will be present (doesn't matter who; anyone will join). The rules and time limit will be declared at this time. Hiding places include trees or buildings. They never hide inside buildings. Characters often stand near the side of the object and are usually easily spotted (unless they happen to blend in with their hiding spot due to appearance). Once spoken to they will express their surprise and the remaining characters must be located. A countdown at the top of screen measures the time limit. The player's reward for this even is Hot Milk. The protagonist can do whatever he/she wants with that mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. Failure will result in Angie being upset, and they lose XP. ---- Do You Love Florian? After Florian reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Florian during the day, and show him a going-steady Ring! The scene will take place at the Beach, where Florian will begin telling his love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the female player and Florian officially become sweethearts. Florian will be very happy that the player returns his feelings. He will ask him to walk her home, and this event will end. If the player gives him a negative response, they will lose XP. ---- A Date with Florian Florian will visit the player's house when she reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the protagonist goes outside her home in the morning. Florian was asking if the player would like to go on a date with him later. If his request is accepted, be sure to go to Mt. Cherry Grove at 16:00. What an amazing piano skill! *Blue Sea Mansion *12:00 to 14:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Florian (Girl Player)/Angie (Boy Player) have 1 Flower OR you are married ---- Cleaning *Blue Sea Mansion *15:00 to 17:00 *Not on Wednesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Florian (Girl Player)/Angie (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married ---- Date! *Walk from Love Drop Village to Mt. Cherry Grove *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Florian (Girl Player)/Angie (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers OR you are married *You already finished the game's main storyline ---- Hand in marriage *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *6:00 to 10:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Florian (Girl Player)/Angie (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers OR you are married Following a successful proposal, Florian and Angie will approach the player in front of his/her house to plan their marriage. One month afterwards, Florian and Angie will have their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from Florian or Angie in one morning (depending on gender), the player will be taken to the Church. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. Their respective families, as well as randomly chosen friends, will attend. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the wedding is over, the protagonist is immediately taken back to his/her house at 12:00. ---- Two months after Florian and Angie get married, Angie will have a red cross above her head when the player approaches her. Here, the player will learn that she has been thinking about having a baby with Florian. If her request is accepted, Florian and Angie will have a daughter named Florence. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelors